Welcome Back
by The Child Music Prodigy
Summary: The gang has been rescued, and now they seem to be outcasts in school. But, there's three new girls, and they don't know anything about the gang except they survived four months by themselves. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

"When do we go back to school?" Melissa asked her mom.

"Well, school actually starts in two weeks. So I'm betting about then." She replied.

"Okay. Hey, can I go to the mall?"

"Sure. Reunion?" Mrs. Wu asked knowingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Melissa said.

"Okay, here's my credit card in case you decide to buy something."

"'Kay. Can I take the van to pick everyone up in?"

"Sure. Don't have a wreck." Her mom said seriously.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. I love you!" Melissa yelled, walking out the door.

29 DWN

"Hey, Dad?" Daley asked.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up from his newspaper.

"May Lex and I go to the wall with the 29 Down gang?" she asked.

"Sure. Here's some money, and don't forget your cell phone." He said, gesturing towards some money.

"Okay. Thanks, Daddy. Lex!" Daley called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" he called back down.

She ran up the stairs to his room and asked, "Do you want to go to the mall with everyone?"

"Umm, sure." He said, clicking out of the screen he was on. He asked, "Are we going in the car, or walking?"

"Mel's gonna come pick us up in her family's van."

"Okay."

"And I have to call everyone else." Daley said.

"I'll check and see if anyone's on AIM." Lex said, signing into his account. Taylor and Erik were on.

_shopinrulz: Hey, Lex._

_Minieinstien: Hey, Taylor. Melissa was wondering about all of us going to the mall._

_shopinrulz: YES! _

_Minieinstien: Cool. Melissa will pick you up._

_shopinrulz: K._

Lex clicked to Erik's screename.

_Minieinstien: Hey, Melissa was wondering if u wanted to go to the mall with us._

_IRule: Sure. Tell her I'll be at the mall when all of you get there._

_Minieinstien: K. Over 'n out._

29 DWN

Daley saw Lex typing on his computer. She took out her cell phone and looked to see who was first in her address book, and it was Jackson. She called it, and someone answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" A man said in a slurred voice.

"Hi, is Jackson there?" she asked.

"Jackson!" The person yelled.

"Hello?" Jackson said into the phone.

"Hey, Jackson. It's Daley.

"Oh. Hey, Day!"

"Mel was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with the gang."

"Sure. Tell her I'll meet her over there." Jackson said.

"Will do. Later!" Daley said, hanging up.

Next, she had to call Nathan.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Hi, Katie." Daley said. Katie was Nathan's cousin. "May I speak to Nathan?"

"Sure." Katie answered. Then, she heard her yell, "Nathan! The phone! It's _Da-ley_"

"Hello?" she heard Nathan say into the phone. Her voice froze, and he said, "Daley? Are you there?"

"Sorry. I didn't hear you." Daley said, blushing.

"So, what do ya need?" he asked after a moment.

"Right, umm, Mel was wondering about us all going to the mall and hanging out. You in?"

"Umm, let me ask Mom." He said. "Mom!-Can I go to the mall with the gang?-Okay! Day?"

"Hmm?"

"I can go. Is Mel picking us up, or…"

"She's picking us up. Except for Jackson."

"Okay. See ya in a bit."

"Later!" Daley said, hanging up.

"So?" Lex said.

"Jackson's going to meet us there, and we're picking up Nathan."

"Okay. Erik's meeting us, and we're picking up Taylor."

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Daley asked.

"Yep. All I need to do is brush my teeth.

"Okay. I'll be in my room." Daley said, walking into her room.

She looked through her closet and took out a plain green tank top, and some jeans. She changed into them, put some mascara and lip-gloss on, and left her hair down.

_Ding-Dong_

"Daley! Lex! Melissa's here!" Daley's dad yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Daley and Lex said at the same time. They both ran down the stairs, and met Melissa at the door. She was wearing a cream Victorian-style tank-top, and black gauchos.

"Hey, Mel!" Daley said, hugging her.

"Hey, Daley. Hey, Lex," she said, ruffling the boy's hair.

He smacked her hand out of the way, but said, "Hey, Mel."

"So, who're we going to get?" Melissa said, walking out the door with the siblings.

"Taylor and Nathan." Lex said, sitting in the front seat next to Melissa. Daley sat in the last row.

They made their way to Taylor's house. Lex ran up to ring the doorbell, and Taylor walked out of the house in an Abercrombie dark blue polo shirt, and a short jean skirt with black leggings and some black flats.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Lex said once Taylor sat in the front seat.

"Yeah? Now, you're not." Taylor said. Lex grumbled and sat in the row in front of Daley's row.

Next they went to Nathan's house. Daley went up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hey, Katie." Daley said.

"Hi, Daley." Katie said, smiling at her. "Nathan's been talking about you ever since he finished talking to you."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked.

"Mommy said he has a crush on-" "Hi, Daley." Nathan said, placing his hand across his cousin's mouth. He was blushing.

"Hi," Daley said, smiling at him.

"Bye, Katie." Nathan said.

"Bye, Nathan. Bye,_ Da-ley._"

"Bye, Katie."

Daley and Nathan got into the last row of seats and they all talked like old times.

Soon, they all got to the mall. Melissa parked the van, and they all made their way to the food court.

"Jackson! Erik!" Taylor called. The two boys looked up and waved.

**Oh, wow. That was _so _exciting. I just had to have something to start the story with. And, I'm horrible at beginnings. I have my two characters. Yay me! Review, please! I want 2 to 3 reviews before I go on. Love Lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, I only own the plot. And some of the clothes the girls wear, but that's it!**

They were sitting in the food court, talking and laughing like they were still on the island. People they went to school with kept staring at them, and some asked questions. But, the gang shooed them away, and eventually they started leaving them alone.

"How about we go see a movie?" Lex asked.

"How about we go ice skating?" Nathan asked.

"Fine with me." Lex said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone else said 'sure' except for Daley.

"Day?" Nathan said.

"Oh, umm, I would, but, umm," she stuttered.

"She's never ice skated before." Lex said.

"Lex!" Daley said.

"What? There's an ice rink at the mall, and you've never skated on it?" Taylor asked, laughing.

"No, and I'm surprised that_you_ have." Daley said.

"Hey, how about I teach you how to ice skate?" Nathan said, smiling at her.

She ducked her head because she was blushing, but said, "Sure,"

They all got up and headed towards the ice, and everyone they passed wondered 'why were they here' and 'I thought they were dead.'

29 DWN

"Nathan, no." Daley said, looking at the ice.

"Come on, Day! It's fun, watch." Nathan said, skating backwards.

"Nathan! Watch-" _Crash _"Out." Daley said, giggling. She placed her foot on the ice and glided to where Nathan was lying on the ice. The person he had run over and already skated off.

"Look! You did it! With my expertise, of course." Nathan said, laughing.

"At least _I'm _standing up." Daley said. But, she spoke to soon, and she slipped and fell.

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan said, laughing again.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said, standing up and helping Nathan up.

29 DWN

"Mel, did you see that?" Jackson asked, gesturing to Nathan and Daley.

"Yep. It was funny, wasn't it?" Melissa said, glancing at her now-boyfriend.

"Yep." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

They skated awhile, and everyone was thinking, 'What's she doing with that 'Jackson' kid?' and, 'Why is she holding _his _hand?'

But, three girls skated onto the ice, and little did the gang know these girls were going to be their only friends in the coming school year...

**Okay, I had sooooo much trouble writing this. It's hard to think up ideas to show you people Mel and Jackson are boyfriend/girlfriend. Gosh! The next chapter will have the winners of my contest in it. Yay them! Review! Love Lots!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and Ali is me. pianoplayerand29DWNfan owns Amber and xXbittersweetxtearsXx is Sarah.**

"Sarah? Please? You know you like him. Just go talk to him," Ali said, talking to her friend, Sarah.

"No, way! Why don't you go talk to _him_?"

"Because, it's apparent he has a girlfriend. Duh!" Ali replied.

Sarah looked a bit like Melissa, but had black hair with reddish hi-lights in it.

Ali had short brown hair and blue-ish green eyes, and had tons of freckles.

"Will you two quit? Those are the kids from 29 Down! The ones that were rescued?" Amber said, gliding between her two friends.

Amber had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah! No wonder that one looks like Nathan." Ali said.

"And that one looks like Jackson." Sarah said. Both girls sighed simultaneously.

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Did you know they lived here?"

"Nope, only they lived near L.A." Sarah replied.

"Well, we are near L.A." Ali said, rolling her eyes.

"So true, so true." Sarah said, sighing again.

"Umm, Sarah? Isn't it apparent that Melissa and Jackson like each other?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. But, he's still cute."

"Oh, my gosh!" Ali yelled. "You two are so weird! Can't you see Nathan's the cute one?"

"But, I thought Nathan liked Daley." Amber said.

Ali rolled her eyes and skated off, jumping and doing a spin in the air. (AN, I really do wish I could do that!)

"Show-off," Sarah murmured.

29 DWN

"Erik, did you see that?" Taylor asked, pulling on his sleeve.

"That girl doing a spin? Yeah, I don't know who didn't see it." Erik said, rolling his eyes.

Taylor skated off towards the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Taylor,"

"Hi, Taylor. I'm Ali." the girl said.

"Oh. Is there a such thing as brown zits? Because you've got them all over your face."

"Way to be nice about it." Ali mumbled. "No, they're called 'freckles'." Ali explained.

"Okay. Are they a disease?"

"Nope. They're called angel kisses by some."

"Okay. Well, bye!" Taylor said, waving and skating towards Erik.

29 DWN

"Hey! Nathan, did you see that?" Daley said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and it seems as though Taylor is over there talking to her."

"Figures."

The two skated for a moment, and they caught up to Jackson and Melissa. "Hey." they all said. Lex joined them next and said, "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. Let's go get Taylor and Erik." Jackson said, gliding towards them. But, as soon as he skated out, he crashed into a girl!

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said. Two more girl's skated up behind her, laughing, and one of them was the one that did the spin.

"Excuse Sarah. She's head over heels for someone here." The other girl, who looked in a way like Taylor, said.

"I'm Sarah, and I'm really sorry." Sarah said, standing up and helping up Jackson.

"I'm Jackson." he said.

"We know." They all replied.

"Okay..." Jackson said.

"Well, I'm Amber, and that's Ali." said the girl who laughed at Sarah.

"Cool." Jackson said.

"Jackson, are you alright?" Melissa said, skating up. Daley, Nathan, and Lex followed behind her. And Taylor and Erik were heading over there.

"Yeah, fine. Guys, this is Amber, Sarah, and Ali, and this is Melissa, Lex, Daley, Nathan, Erik, and Taylor."

"We know." They answered again.

"Okay. That's creepy." Melissa said.

"All we know about you is that you survived the crash of 29 Down." Amber said.

"Oh. So, you don't think we're weird?" Lex asked.

"Nope. We just moved here." Ali said, shrugging her shoulders in a 'What-should-we-know-about-you?' kind of way.

"Are ya'll sisters?" Erik asked.

"Nope. Best friends who's dad's co-own a business." Amber said, smiling.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"All of us are sixteen." (AN, not all of them are.)

"Cool. Can we get back to you? Real quick meeting." Erik said, dragging Jackson by the arm. "Please, please, please can they hang out with us?"

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"That Amber one's hot." (AN, sorry if it makes you mad)

Jackson sighed and said, "Sure,"

"Thank you!" Erik said, pretending to be all cool and hot-shot when he turned around. Right when he was up to Amber, he slipped and fell to the ice.

Everyone laughed at that, and Jackson asked, "Ya'll want to hang out with us?"

"Sure," all three said, giggling.

"Okay, well, Lex is hungry, so to the food court!" Jackson said. The three girls giggled again.

29 DWN

That night, everyone (including the three girls from the mall) were on AIM, as one big chat for them.

(AN:

RdHedsRBetr: is Daley

Sprtsrock: is Nathan

shopinrulz: is Taylor

Minieinstien: is Lex

Irule: is Erik

TwnklStr: is Melissa

LkOut: is Jackson

PianoPlayr: is Amber

XbitterSweetTearsX: is Sarah

MusicProdigy: is Ali )

_TwnklStr: hi guys_

_LkOut: hey mel_

_MusicProdigy: hi_

_shopinrulz: so, where r u from, sarah_

_XbitterSweetTearsX: New York, New York_

_shopinrulz: AWESOME!_

_PianoPlayr: yea, our dad's own a fashion company. and we design the clothes!_

_RdhedsRBetr: thats cool_

_IRule: interesting_

_Minieinstien: do any of u have boyfriends?_

_Sprtsrock: why do u care, lex_

_Minieinstien: JW_

_PianoPlayr: Sarah did_

_XbitterSweetTearsX: did being the keyword there!_

_PianoPlayr: sorry_

_IRule: amber, do u have a bf?_

_shopinrulz: ERIK!_

_PianoPlayr: umm... yea..._

_shopinrulz has signed off_

_IRule: sry, gotta call taylor!_

_IRule has signed off_

_RdHedsRBetr: okay, seeing as though they have something to worry about, what kind of clothes do u design?_

_MusicProdigy: this and that_

_RdHedsRBetr: o_

_LkOut: sry, but my dad wants me to do something_

_TwnklStr: luck_

_LkOut has signed off_

_Minieinstien: im tired. night_

_Minieinstien has signed off_

The others talked for awhile, until the only two left were Nathan and Daley.

_RdHedsRBetr: u ok, nathan?_

_Sprtsrock: yea, just, thinking is all._

_RdHedsRBetr: whatcha thinkin bout?_

_Sprtsrock: umm... u_

_Sprtsrock has signed off _

Daley sighed and signed off her account, and went to bed. Little did she know some people were plotting something that involved her...

29 DWN

Nathan kept on hitting himself and saying, "I shouldn't have sent that. I shouldn't have sent that."

**Yes, I know. It's still boring. I need some ideas, though. So, please send reviews. I don't own AIM, and I don't own any of those accounts, not even the one I said was mine. I based the real people's accounts off of their pen-names, FYI, so I don't know their AIM accounts, if they even have one. Okay? REVIEW! Love Lots!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, et cetera, et cetera. You should know what I own and what I don't.**

"Ali, Sarah, you shouldn't like them." Amber said, trying to talk sense into her two friends.

"Yeah, but Nathan's _so cute_!" Ali said, falling back onto Amber's bed. The three girl's were currently having a sleepover at Amber's house.

"Same with Jackson!" said Sarah.

Amber rolled her eyes and her mom came in the room.

"Hi, girls." Mrs. Blake said.

"Hi, mom." Amber said, facing her mother.

"How was the mall today?"

"Excellent." Sarah and Ali breathed.

"We got to meet 29 Down survivors." Amber said.

"Oh, I see. Did you get to meet that guy you have a crush on? Erik, I think."

"You have a crush on _Erik_!" Sarah yelled, laughing.

"Well, I _used _to like him." Amber said.

"Okay, whatever." Mrs. Blake said, walking out the door.

"So, about Daley and Nathan," Sarah said.

"What if I don't want them to get together?" Ali asked.

"Well, like the saying goes, 'If you truly love something, you should let it be happy.'" Sarah said.

"Where's that saying from?" Ali asked, glancing at Amber, who was shrugging her shoulders.

"My mind." Sarah replied. The three girl's laughed.

29 DWN

"Mel?" Nathan said.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Melissa asked sleepily.

"You were asleep?" Nathan asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Nathan! It's two in the morning!" Melissa said, finally waking up.

"Yeah, well I just told Daley, on AIM, none-the-less, I was thinking about her!"

"Well, you were talking to her just her, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, of _course_ you would think about her! You _were_ talking to her, after all!"

"Right. Sorry for waking you up, Mel." Nathan said, trying to hang up the phone.

"Nathan McHugh! Don't you _dare _hang up that phone!" he heard Melissa yell on the other end.

"Yes?" Nathan said, placing the phone to his ear again.

"Do you like Daley?" Melissa asked quietly.

Nathan sighed and said, "Yeah,"

"Oh! I knew it!" Melissa squealed on the other end.

"Mel, I believe I am partially deaf in my left ear." Nathan said, laughing.

"Ha-ha. Look, I have to go to bed. Me and Jackson are going out to breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay. 'Night, Mel."

"'Night, Nathan," Melissa said, hanging up the phone. She yawned and snuggled back down into her covers.

_Ring, Ring!_

"Nathan!" Melissa said, picking up the phone, "I'm trying to go to sleep!"

"Mel?" Someone else said on the other end.

"Jackson? Sorry, didn't know it was you. What happened?" Melissa said, sensing that Jackson was hurt.

"Umm, my dad sort of came home from the bar, and, umm, well-" Jackson stuttered out.

"Hey, I'm going to get my mom's car. I'll come to where your street begins. Bring some clothes, 'k?" Melissa asked, speaking slowly.

"Sure. Hurry, please." Jackson whispered. "My dad's enraged with my mom, but I'll try to sneak out."

"Jackson, just, please, don't get hurt. I love you." Melissa said, stepping into a pair of pants.

"I love you, too, Mel." Jackson said, hanging up the phone.

'Please let me get there fast enough. Please don't let him get hurt.' Melissa prayed over and over while she grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

29 DWN

Jackson quickly went into his room, and grabbed some clothes. Then he crept quietly into the kitchen and grabbed some money form his dad's wallet.

"Jackson." His mom whispered.

"Mom," Jackson said, wincing at the hand mark across her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Melissa's house." Jackson whispered.

"I love you, Jackson, I hope you know that."

"Yeah. I love you, too, Mom." He said, carefully hugging her, and kissing her on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered, kissing her cheek again.

"You, too." She whispered back.

Jackson quickly ran out the door to the end of his road, and waited for Melissa. He soon saw her mom's silver Mustang.

"Hey, Mel." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Jackson." Melissa said, glancing at him.

"Just, take me to your house. I don't have to go to the hospital." Jackson said, grinning at her.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Melissa said, glancing at him. Soon, they were pulling into Melissa's drive-way.

"Come on," she said, stepping out of the car. He followed her into her house, and up the stairs into her room.

"Sit on my bed." She whispered, shutting her bedroom door, turning on the lights, and going into her bathroom.

Jackson walked around her room, looking at her different knick-knacks. He smiled when he saw a guitar pick he had gave her, and the picture of all the survivors standing in front of 29 DWN. Right when Captain Russell snapped the picture, Jackson had kissed Melissa on the cheek.

"Hey." Melissa said, walking back into her room.

Jackson smiled and walked to her bed to sit down.

"Where do you hurt?" Melissa asked him.

Jackson said, "My face, mouth, and chest."

Melissa looked at his face and saw that he had a few bruises and cuts, and put some cream on the cuts, and giving the bruises kisses.

"T-take off your shirt." Melissa stuttered. Jackson raised an eyebrow, but took it off anyway. Melissa stared at his chest for a moment, but then grimaced when she saw a cut across it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Jackson replied. Melissa put some cream on it, and wrapped bandages around him.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. Are we still going out to breakfast tomorrow?" Jackson asked her.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Melissa said, carefully.

"I'm fine!"

"It's not about that! It's just, your dad may be looking for you…"

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." Jackson said.

"Well, since we don't have any guest rooms, I'm guessing you're going to have to stay in the living room, or in- here." Melissa said, blushing.

"Umm, I'll stay in here. If that's okay." He said, blushing for once.

"Umm, sure, I don't really care." Melissa said, smiling.

"Okay." Jackson said.

They both got into the bed, and Melissa said, "I love you."

Jackson faced her, pulled her close, and whispered, "I love you, too." Then, he kissed her 'good-night.'

29 DWN

"Morning, honey." Mr. Marin said to Daley.

"Morning, Daddy." Daley said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So, what's going on with you and Nathan McHugh?"

"What do you mean? We went against each other for class president, leader on the island, and we fight all the time. I don't like him like that." Daley said in one breath, while blushing.

"Oh? Well, I heard through the great grape-vine that he liked you." Mr. Marin said, glancing up from his paper.

"_Really?_" Daley asked, quickly. "I mean, really?"

He laughed and said, "Yes. So, what're you doing today?"

"I think I might go visit Katie."

"Who's Katie?"

"Nathan's cousin. She's seven, but really cool."

"Oh. I see. You're going to _Nathan's_ house." He said, grinning at his daughter.

"Dad!" Daley yelled.

He laughed and tossed Daley the car keys.

"Bye, Daddy! And thanks for letting me use the car!" Daley yelled, walking out the door.

29 DWN

"About time you girls got up." Mrs. Blake said.

All three sighed, and said, "Good morning."

"So, what did you do last night?"

"Plotted a way for Daley and Nathan to get together. After much complaint from Ali." Sarah said, laughing.

"Oh, does Ali have a crush?" Mrs. Blake said playfully.

"_No_." Ali said, blushing.

"Aww!" Amber said, pinching Ali's cheek. "Our little Ali's growing up!"

"Stop it! Besides, our first act has gone into action. I called Katie and asked her to ask Daley to go over there." Ali said, grinning.

The other two nodded heads of approval, and they were soon eating pancakes.

**Woah! That was a _long _chapter. 2 to 3 reviews. PLEASE! Love Lots!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, or Amber, or Sarah, just the plot, and Ali.**

Lex woke up and looked around, wondering where he was at. 'Oh, yeah.' He thought. 'Home.' He lied back down in bed, and tried to go back to sleep, when his mom came in.

"Hey, baby." she said, sitting on his bed.

"Morning, Mom." he said, opening his eyes again.

"Do you want to do something today?" she asked him.

"I want to play video games. If that's alright." he asked.

"Sure. You spent four months without it. I think it's okay." She said, kissing him on the cheek and walked out the door.

"I love you, Mom." Lex called.

"I love you, too." she answered.

29 DWN

_Ding, Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Nathan yelled. He walked to the door, opened it, and saw, _"Daley_?"

"Hi, Nathan. Katie didn't tell you I was coming over?" Daley asked.

"Katie's not even here. She left with Aunt Theresa last night." Nathan said.

"Okay. That's weird because she called me this morning and asked me to hang out with her."

"So, since she's not here, what do you want to do? Unless, you're busy, or something." Nathan said, stuttering.

"Nope, I'm not busy. So,"

"So, do you want to ice skate again?"

"My ankles are still sore from yesterday!" Daley complained.

"A movie?" he asked.

"Better. Howe about a scary movie?"

"Sure! I've been craving to see one since we got back, but there hasn't been any out!"

"Well, today is your lucky day, because my friend and I were suppose to see a scary movie, and she's sick! So, you score a free ticket!" Daley said, laughing.

Nathan laughed, too, and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm going to see a movie! Be back later! Love you!"

29 DWN

Ali sat in Nathan's family's bushes, and whispered into a three way radio, "Phase one, complete. Phase two, starting."

29 DWN

"So, do you want to hang out today?" Erik asked Amber over the telephone.

"Sorry, can't. Helping Ali and Sarah with something. Bye!" Amber said, putting down her phone.

"Guys, he asked me out again!" she whispered into her radio.

"Did you turn him down?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. But, I'm running out of excuses! Help!"

"Tell him you don't like him!" Ali's voice said.

Currently, Ali was supposed to be following Nathan and Daley to the mall, where Sarah would take over. Amber was in her room, telling them what to do, what the next phase of the plan was, and stuff like that.

"I told him I had a boyfriend, and he won't leave me alone!"

"I thought you broke up with him." Sarah said.

"I did. I just don't like Erik anymore. Not after I found out how he acts, and such." Amber sighed.

29 DWN

Nathan and Daley were walking into the movie theater, and the lights were already dimmed and previews were starting. They found a seat and sat down.

The movie started and Sarah whispered to her radio, "Phase two, in action."

There were many parts that made Daley afraid, so she grabbed onto Nathan's hand. They both blushed, but didn't mind that much since they were in a dark theater and the other could see them.

Pretty soon, they just laced their fingers together and when something scared them, they would squeeze the other's hand.

After the movie, Nathan asked, "Do you want to get something from the food court before we go home?"

"Sure." Daley said, smiling at him.

"Phase two, complete. Phase three, beginning." Sarah said into the radio. Now, it was Ali's turn to watch them.

**Boring. I know, it's boring. Just, I go with the flow, and this is where my flow led me. So, here you go. Reviews. Love Lots!**


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Disclaimer: Must I? Oh well! I don't own anything, except for the plot, Ali, and Samantha.**

Nathan and Daley walked to the food court, hand-in-hand. Everyone around them was wondering 'What's Daley doing with Nathan? I thought they hated each other!'

But one was thinking, 'What's Marin doing with _my _boyfriend?'

29 DWN

"Phase three, in action." Ali said into the radio.

29 DWN

Taylor was at Erik's house, relaxing in his pool with him.

"Taylor?"

"Hmm?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Umm, do you like me?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, umm, since I was finally over Amber, I was wondering if, umm, we could go steady?"

Taylor was so stunned, she fell off the pool raft she was on. When she came up, Erik floated in the water, cringing.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Taylor said, smiling at him.

29 DWN

Jackson woke up, and he looked next to him, and saw, _Melissa_? 'Oh, yeah. I had to stay here last night.' He thought. Jackson looked at Melissa while she slept, and smiled. Then, he kissed her neck.

She moaned in her sleep, but smiled. Jackson grinned to himself, and kissed her neck again. She gasped. He ran kisses up her neck to her lips. She still slept through it! He chuckled to himself, and she turned over and snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around her waist, watching her sleep.

"Morning." She said after twenty minutes.

"Morning," Jackson said, kissing her neck again. She gasped again, and he laughed.

"What did you do that for?" Melissa asked him.

"Because I love you." Jackson said, capturing her lips with his. He could feel her smile against his lips. Slowly, he rolled her onto her back. She ran her hands through his hair. He parted his lips and Melissa's tongue darted in.

"I love you, too." Melissa panted when they _finally _parted.

"Good." Jackson gasped, lying next to her again.

29 DWN

"So," Nathan said once they had sat down at a table.

"So," Daley replied, not looking at him.

"Is it just me, or is no one from our school talking to us?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too. You don't think that they, never mind." Daley murmured.

"They think we get to much attention? What, Day?"

"Nothing. Never mind!" Daley told him.

"Alright. Fine." Nathan said, putting his hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of way.

Daley laughed, then leaned across the table and kissed him. He sat shocked for a moment, and started to deepen the kiss.

29 DWN

"Phase three, skipped. Phase four, complete." Ali said into the radio.

29 DWN

"Nathan McHugh!" A girl yelled at him.

Nathan and Daley sprang apart, and Nathan gaped at who he saw in front of him. Daley gaped at what she was wearing. Or, what she was _barely _wearing. This girl had a ton of make-up on her face, long curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a strapless top that came up over her belly button. She was also wearing and _way _to short jean micro-mini.

"Samantha?" Nathan choked out.

29 DWN

"Uh-oh, conflict. Sarah, get down here _now_." Ali said into the radio, while standing up.

29 DWN

"Who're _you_?" Daley and Samantha said at the same time.

"Daley."

"Samantha." The brown head said with a flick of her hair.

"Try, Ice Queen." Daley mumbled.

"What was that, Marin?"

"You heard me Powers!"

"Did I? Also, did I just see you kissing _my _boyfriend?"

"Ex_cuse_ _me_?" Daley said, her eyes darting between Nathan and Samantha.

"Hey! Stop!" Sarah said, running to where the conflict was at.

"Daley, Nathan, come with me." Ali said, jogging up to them. Daley wouldn't look at Nathan, and Nathan was glaring at Samantha.

"Samantha, we've been over for over half a year now!"

"Point? Once you're my boyfriend, you're always my boyfriend. Especially ones as fine as you." Samantha said seductively.

Nathan blushed, but still said, "It's been over Samantha. I don't love you. I love Daley."

Daley blushed and smiled pleasantly. Ali led the two towards the doors they had come in through.

"I thought you said you were sick." Daley said to Ali.

"Well, umm, you see, umm." Ali stuttered.

29 DWN

Jackson and Melissa had finally got up out of the bed, after a couple of more kisses, and went into the kitchen.

"Jackson, my mom left a note." Melissa said. "'Mel, I know you're responsible and you wouldn't do anything, so I didn't wake Jackson and you up. Jackson, if you want to talk about it, I'll be back later.' So, we now have the house to ourselves."

"Yes, I know." Jackson said, sitting down on a stool.

"You hungry?"

"Yes 'm." Jackson said, smiling at her.

Melissa got a skillet out, some bread, cheese, butter, a pot, and tomato soup. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Whatever makes you happy." Jackson said, shrugging his shoulders.

29 DWN

"So, you're the famous Ice Queen, I mean Samantha!" Sarah said in feigned horror.

Samantha flicked her hair back, and stalked off to some random guy.

29 DWN

Nathan was driving Daley back to his house to get her dad's car, when he took a sudden turn.

"Nathan, where are we going?" Daley asked looking around.

"Here." Nathan said, pulling into the parking space next to the park. The same park where he and Daley had first met.

"What are we doing here?" Daley asked, looking at Nathan.

"Remember what I told Samantha?" he said, looking anywhere but her.

"Yeah." Daley replied softly. Then, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Me, too."

That made him look at her and she had her eyes closed, like she was afraid of what he would do. Nathan gently grabbed the back of her neck and placed his lips gently on hers.

**Awww! Fluff! Don't you just love fluff? I do, too! Next chapter will be more Taylor/Erik. Review! Love lots!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: Just Ali and the plot. You should know that by now!**

Erik was laying on a float, holding hands with Taylor who was on another float.

"Why did you like Amber?" Taylor asked, looking at her now-boyfriend.

"She reminded me of you." Erik mumbled. He was half asleep, like always.

"Okay, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not." Taylor said, turning her head to look at him.

Erik let go of her hand and rolled off the float, into the pool. Then, he pushed Taylor off her float.

"Erik!"

"Yes?" he asked with an amused look on his faced.

"You dumped me!"

"Taylor, if I had dumped you, I wouldn't do this."

"Wouldn't do what?" Taylor asked, glaring up at him.

He kissed her on the lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That." he said when they broke apart a couple of seconds later.

29 DWN

"So, do you want to hang out at my house tonight? Lex is going to spend the night at a friends house, and my dad and my step-mom are going to be out." Daley asked, once they were on the road again.

"Your parents don't mind if we stay at the house by ourselves?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I think just us two they would mind, but if everyone else came over..."

"Count me in." Nathan said. "My parents were going out tonight, too. So, I would be at the house by myself."

"I could always come over." Daley said, smirking.

"As to what your parents would say, just the two of us? Nope." Nathan said, chuckling.

"So, what should we do?"

"What time are your parents leaving?" Nathan asked.

Daley looked at her watch and said, "They should be leaving in about an hour."

"Okay. I'll go into the house, get some clothes, and I'll be over there in about ten minutes. That okay?" Nathan asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"Sure. Bring a movie, too. Okay?"

"Fine." he said in a bored voice.

"Love you!" Daley said, jumping out of his family's car into her dad's car.

Nathan waved his hand, and went into the house.

29 DWN

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Melissa said, picking up the phone. "Hey, Daley!-Yeah.-Mm hmm,-Well, Jackson's already over here, so I'll just take him over there, okay?-Alright, bye!"

Jackson rinsed out his bowl, and gave Melissa a questioning look.

"Daley was wondering if we wanted to stay over there tonight."

"Who's gonna be there?" Jackson asked her.

"Me, you, Taylor, Erik, Daley, and Nathan." Melissa said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Okay. I'm in." Jackson said, rinsing her bowl for her.

"Thank you." Melissa said, hugging him.

29 DWN

Erik and Taylor were walking to Daley's house, since it was only two streets over from where Erik lived. He had his arm wrapped casually around her waist, and everyone they knew was wondering, 'Taylor and Erik? Never would've guessed it.'

They walked to in front of Daley's house, and there were no cars in the driveway, except for the McHugh's, but they were backing out.

"Hi, Mr. McHugh." Taylor said, waving to Nathan's dad.

"Hi, Taylor." he said back. Erik let his arm fall to beside him, and Taylor and Erik walked into the house without knocking.

"Shh." Erik said, putting his fingers to his lips. Taylor nodded her head, and they made their way upstairs into the family room. They wished they had rang the doorbell, because Daley and Nathan were _making-out_ on the couch.

"Hey, guys!" Erik said, cheerfully throwing down his bag and sitting down across from them.

Daley and Nathan unlocked lips, sprang apart, sat up, straightened their clothes and hair, and blushed deep crimson, all in less than five seconds.

Taylor laughed before setting down her bag, and sitting on the floor, leaning against Erik's legs.

29 DWN

"They didn't invite us!" Ali whined as the three girls sat on her bed.

"Of course not. It's probably the official 29 Dwn sleep over, or something." Amber said, smacking the youngest upside the head.

"Excuse me." Ali mumbled, rubbing the spot where she was hit.

"But, you did put the camera in there when you went over there earlier, right Amber?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. It was hard, too! I had to climb up that stupid trellis, get onto the balcony, and pick the lock open! Then, I had to find a safe place to put it, lock the door, get back over the balcony, down the trellis, and back in here!" Amber said.

"Well, at least you didn't get caught." Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But I did! Mr. Marin was walking out the back door when I was going out. I had to tell him that I accidentally threw my frisbee over the fence. He bought it, thank goodness." Amber said, sipping on her drink.

29 DWN

"Well, we're here." Melissa said.

Her and Jackson got out and walked up the steps. Melissa rang the doorbell, and heard a faint, "Come in!"

They went inside and up the stairs, to where everyone else was at.

"So, should we eat pizza, or watch a movie first?" Daley asked.

"I say, both at the same time." Erik said.

"Okay, what type of pizza? Maximum three." Daley said. Eventually, they got supreme, meat lovers, and half cheese, half pepperoni. Daley called Pizza-Hut (AN: don't own) and ordered. Then, she put in the movie.

29 DWN

"All their doing is watching a movie and eating pizza." Sarah said to the other two.

"_Naw. _It's just your imagination." Amber said. She was currently sketching out a dress.

"That dress is your imagination." Sarah mumbled.

"This dress is going to be _the _prom dress of the year!" Amber shot back.

"Stop. They're doing something else." Ali said. All three looked onto the monitor and saw them get a bottle out.

"Spin-the-bottle?" Sarah asked.

"No, truth or dare." Ali replied. Thank goodness they had sound, so they could here all of their secrets.

29 DWN

"Spin the bottle is so Jr. High." Taylor said, looking at the bottle.

"It's truth or dare." Daley replied, setting the bottle down. "I go first." Daley said, spinning the bottle. "Erik, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said, puffing out his chest.

"Okay, I dare you to, hmm, I dare you to kiss Jackson."

"_What_?" Erik and Jackson said.

"Either that, or run down the street in an old Drill Team uniform I have." Daley said.

"Where's the drill team uniform?" he asked. Daley took out a short blue and white pleated skort with a blue and white tank-top. Erik put it on, and ran out the door, down the street, and back as fast as he could.

"That was so embarrassing." Erik panted once he had changed back. Taylor kissed him.

Now, Erik spun the bottle and it landed on Melissa. "Melissa, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Melissa said.

"Did you ever have a crush on Nathan?" Everyone was looking at her, especially Nathan, Daley, and Jackson.

"No way! We've always been best buds." Melissa said, laughing.

Melissa spun the bottle and it landed on Nathan.

"Truth or dare, Nathan?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to, kiss your first crush on the cheek. Your very first crush that is here." Melissa said, smirking.

Nathan sighed, and kissed Taylor on the cheek. Then, he grabbed Daley and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay," Nathan said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Jackson.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the first person ,besides me, you see."

Sadly, Jackson saw Daley first. And he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, Mel." he said.

"It's alright. I know it's just a game." she said, kissing his cheek.

Jackson spun the bottle and it landed on Taylor.

"Truth." Taylor said without being asked.

"Okay, what is the worst date you've ever had?"

"I won't say names, but he took me to a baseball game, and wouldn't even talk to me." Taylor said.

"Hey! I was only twelve!" Nathan yelled at her. He blushed then said, "Sorry."

Taylor spun the bottle and it landed on Daley.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Daley answered.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that was ever happened to you?"

"Whenever you and Erik walked in today." Daley said, blushing but smiling at the memory.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, eyes darting between everyone.

"Me and Taylor walked in on Daley and Nathan making-out." Erik said.

"Okay." Melissa said, now blushing.

**Yes! Long chapter. Not that long, though. Maybe I won't do when they go back to school, maybe another story. Naw! I'll update once I get 2-3 reviews. Love Lots!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or Amber, or Sarah. Just the plot, and Ali, and maybe some random characters.**

It was about midnight, and the six teens were sitting or laying on the floor.

"There's nothing to do!" Taylor whined.

"I know something we could do." Erik said in an exaggerated leer.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"We've watched all the movies, played all the games, and ate all the pizza." Daley said.

"How about we tell scary stories?" Jackson asked, grinning.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"I go first." Erik said. Taylor laid against him, and he began his scary story. Once he was finished, he noticed that Taylor was asleep, as well as Jackson and Melissa, but Nathan and Daley were quietly talking with each other.

"It wasn't _that _boring. Was it?" Erik asked the two.

"No comment." Was their replied.

"Goodnight." He said, carefully laying down with Taylor beside him. He played with her hair, and she mumbled in her sleep.

29 DWN

"I'm tired. Goodnight." Ali said, laying down in her bed. The other two said goodnight, and watched the monitor.

Currently, Melissa and Jackson were asleep, and Taylor was, too. Daley and Nathan were talking with Erik. Well, now Erik was laying down with Taylor.

29 DWN

"Are you sure?" Daley asked.

"Pretty sure." Nathan replied, grabbing her hand.

"So, what all do you need?"

"Make-up, whipped cream, and cameras." Nathan said, smirking.

The two got up and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Daley reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the can of whipped cream.

"What about canned cheese?" Daley asked, chuckling.

"Get it." Was the reply.

They both went up the stairs, and placed the cans next to their friends. Then, they went into Daley's bedroom and Daley went to her vanity to get her make-up. Nathan smirked when he saw a picture of him placed above where Daley would sleep at night.

"So, you miss me so much, you put pictures of me all over your room?"

"No, Melissa thought I had a crush on you when I was, like, nine. So, she spent the night over here one night, and put these everywhere." Daley explained. "But, I need some new pictures. These are from when we were nine, and now we're sixteen."

"Okay. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Come on." Daley said, tossing him some of her make-up. She also picked up a long feather.

29 DWN

"I think they're planning a prank." Amber said, giving Sarah a high-five.

29 DWN

Daley was putting make-up and fingernail polish on the guys, and Nathan was putting whipped cream on the girls.

Once they were finished, they took some pictures and placed random stuff around their friends. Then, they both sat down on the couch, and Daley leaned against his chest, and he placed his arms around her.

"I love you." Nathan murmured in her ear.

"Love you, too." Daley replied. He kissed her head.

**Yes, short and fluffy chapter. Sorry, but I won't be able to update for two weeks, because tomorrow I'm going to Mexico, and the next day after I get back, I start school. And, I'm trying out for the volleyball team, so I won't be able to update because I have to practice for that. Then I have to practice piano and trumpet. And do homework. So, while I'm gone, I want _at least _7 reviews. Think you can do that? REVIEW! Love Lots! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sarah, or Amber, or the show. Just Ali and the plot.**

**A/N: I have to go to school in an hour, but here's an update!**

The next morning, everyone woke up to Taylor's screams. And they screamed themselves.

"Ew! Ew! Get it off!" Taylor yelled to Erik.

"You! Look at me! I've got make-up on!" Erik yelled at her.

Jackson was laughing at him, and Melissa giggled saying, "You've got make-up on, too, Jackson."

Jackson looked at Daley and Nathan, who were laughing and didn't have any whipped cream, or make-up on.

"Guys!" Jackson yelled at the two.

"Sorry." Daley giggled. "Nathan made me do it!"

"Did not!" Nathan said, playfully pushing her off his chest.

"Taylor, Melissa, come with me." Daley said, standing up. "And guys, I'll bring you back some make-up remover."

29 DWN

"Ali, did you see that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. Who did it? I was asleep."

"Nathan and Daley." was the reply.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I've got to get ready for school! I'll update this weekend, okay? Or maybe tomorrow morning. K? The next chapter will be about when they start school again, okay? Also, if you have any ideas for Lex, please tell me. I have no idea what to do with him! REVIEW! Love Lots!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Own the majority of these ideas, the plot, Hope, Jordan, and Samantha. Anything else you don't recognize belongs to _me. _Got it? Except for Luke and Courtney. They're based on people I know.**

Lex looked up at the school, and Daley whispered into his ear, "Everything's going to be alright. Just, look for your friends. Okay? Luck."

Lex nodded his head, took a deep breath, and walked into his school. It looked the same. People talking to each other around their lockers. It smelled the same. But, it was different. He could hear people whispering, "Look, Lex is back." or, "I thought he died."

"Hey, Brainiac." a bully said, shoving him against a locker. Lex ignored him, got up, brushed himself off, and kept walking towards his locker.

"I'm talking to you." The bully, Luke, said.

Lex spun around and said, "That's nice. Now, I'm going to keep on ignoring you." Then, he spun his combination and took some books out.

Luke stood in front of Lex, and his friends did, too. Lex rolled his eyes, and tried to push his way out between them, but they shoved him back towards his locker.

Luke had a stocky build, and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"How was life on the island? Being the _baby_?" Luke taunted.

"I wasn't the baby. It would have been you if you were on the island. Crying, 'Wah, wah, I want my mommy.'" Lex said. He stunned the bullies for a second, and tried to run out between them, but Luke grabbed his black hair, and pulled him back to where he could see his face.

Lex's eyes watered, and they all laughed, when they heard someone yell, "Stop!"

"Lucas, you let that boy go, _now._" one Lex's best friends, Hope, said.

"Hey, Hope. Would you like to join in on the fun?" Luke said, jerking Lex into the air.

"I'll go get Miss Carr if you don't quit." Hope gasped.

Luke rolled his eyes, dropped Lex, and walked away with his group.

"You alright?" Hope asked, sitting down beside him. Her long honey-blonde hair was in her face, and she quickly put it behind one ear, only to have it fall down again. Her green eyes were wide with worry.

"Except for a sore head, fine. I guess a whole lot has changed." Lex said, smiling at her.

Hope looked nervously around for a minute, and said, "Yeah. Umm, Lex? I want you to know something." Before Lex could reply, she said quickly, "I'mgoingoutwithLuke."

"Come again?" Lex asked.

"I'm going out with Luke."

"What!" Lex yelled. His best friend was going out with his worst enemy!

29 DWN

Daley walked into the school by herself, and walked to her locker, got her books, and headed for her homeroom. Everyone was staring at her, and when she tried to talk to her friends from before, they laughed, then completely ignored her. She saw Melissa having a much worse problem. Some of her 'friends' were taunting her.

"Guys, leave Mel alone. She's been through a lot lately." Daley said, stepping up into the group.

"What? Can't handle the pain of your boyfriend's best friend getting hurt? I know Nathan's type. He'll be over you like that." One of the girls said, snapping her fingers.

Daley shuddered slightly, but said, "That's a risk I'll take. I love him and he loves me."

The one girl laughed and said, "Whatever. As soon as he gets back onto a sports team, he won't care about you." Soon, the other girls were laughing, and Daley lunged at the one.

"Daley!" Melissa gasped.

29 DWN

"Nathan!" A sickly sweet voice sang out. Nathan spun around and saw Samantha in a jean skirt with some black leggings on, and a way to tight shirt.

"Samantha, leave me alone." Nathan said, turning back to his locker.

Samantha got up beside him, and whispered in his ear, "We should go out again. I saw that, that _Daley_ checking out that Jackson."

Nathan rolled his eyes, and pushed Samantha lightly away.

"You know you want me. You'll come around." Samantha said airily, running her fingers lightly against his chest. Nathan walked off to see Melissa trying to pull Daley off of another girl.

"Daley!" he yelled at her, dropping his books. As soon as he got to her, he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her away from the other girl.

"I'll get you back Marin. If it's the last thing I do." the girl said, glaring at Daley.

"Go away, Courtney." Nathan said, glaring at the cheerleader. Cold brown eyes glared back at him.

29 DWN

"Hang out tonight?" Erik asked Taylor.

"You bet! My parents are going out to some banquet about three hours away. And, my sister just left for some trip to Australia. So, wanna hang out at my place?" Taylor asked.

"You bet. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm going to a friends house, and I'll pick you up in my car at the end of the day." Erik said, rubbing his hands together. "It's freezing in this school!"

Taylor kissed him and walked towards her next class.

29 DWN

It was lunch time, and Lex had no idea where to sit. He saw Jordan waving him over, and he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Lex!" the dark skinned boy said. He was African, and you could tell he still had a hint of an African accent.

"Hey, Jordan. Where's Hope?" Lex asked, sitting down across the table from him.

"Sitting with her 'boyfriend'." he said, using air quotations. Lex laughed, and started his lunch.

Soon, they heard yelling a couple of tables away.

"I hate you! I never want to talk to you again!" Hope yelled, storming from Luke's table to the one the two boys were sitting at.

Her green eyes were filling with tears, and her face was red. Lex scooted over to let her sit down beside him, and she laid her head on the table and said, "Wake me up when we have to leave."

The boys went on talking about the adventures Lex had had.

29 DWN

"Melissa, this is nice how you're letting me stay with you for awhile." Jackson said, smiling down at her. They were currently walking to her house, since they didn't have a car and they didn't want to ride the bus.

"Hey, no prob. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my first boyfriend, after all!"

"And the only, I hope." Jackson said, smiling. But, you could tell by his eyes he was being serious.

Melissa stopped, saying, "Yep." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then, they continued walking on.

Soon, they were at the Wu's house, and they went inside. Melissa read a not that said, 'Your dad and I went with the Higgins, and won't be back until late. Order you and Jackson some pizza, or cook something. Love, mom.'

Currently, they were laying on the floor, working on homework, when the doorbell rang.

Melissa went to answer, and gasped when she saw who it was.

**I know! I'm so cruel to give you a cliffie! They're awesome to write, but horrible to read. Right? Well, when, and if, I get 2-3 reviews, I'll post. Maybe... No! You know I will! Love Lots!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Hope, Jordan, the plot, and Ali. Amber and Sarah are owned by the winners.**

"So, want to hangout later?" Nathan asked, walking out of the school with Daley.

"You bet!" Daley said, grabbing his hand with her free one.

"Miss Marin!" someone called from behind. Daley dropped Nathan's hand and turned around to come face-to-face with Mrs. Barton, the _principal._

"Hi, Mrs. Barton." Daley said, grinning.

"Miss Marin, would you please come with me for a moment? Come talk with me." She said, walking a little bit away.

"I'll call you later." Daley said, waving to him since they weren't supposed to show PDA. (Public Display of Affection) She walked towards the principal, and she could see that Courtney was over there.

"Miss Marin, did you fight with Miss Phillips?"

"Mrs. Barton, she was-"

"Don't interrupt me. Did you, or didn't you?"

Courtney was smirking at her and she said, "Don't lie, _Day_."

"Yes, Mrs. Barton, but it was only because-"

"No. Miss Phillips, you may go."

"Thank you Mrs. Barton." Courtney said, smiling at her, then sauntered off towards her cliché.

Once she was out of earshot, Mrs. Barton said, "Daley, I know what's been happening. But, that does _not _give you an excuse to fight with other students. I was planning to let you run in the elections again, but now, I'm not so sure. I'm sorry, but I won't let you."

"Mrs. Barton!"

"No, Daley. Now, I want to hear _you're _side of the story."

"Well, I was walking towards my next class, when I see Courtney and her friends picking on Melissa Wu. So, I went to help Melissa out, when Courtney says- when Courtney starts to insult me and my boyfriend. Then, I just got really upset, and I didn't think about what I was doing, and I sort of, lunged at her, and, Mrs. Barton, could I _please _run?"

"Daley, _no_. I'm sorry, but it's in school rules, you should know that. Now, I need to go take care of some meetings. Good-bye."

"Bye, Mrs. Barton." Daley said, walking back to Nathan.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing her hand again.

"One; I hate Courtney Phillips, Two; I can't run in the elections."

"What? Who will I have for competition if you don't run?"

"Ha ha. Courtney has a _war_ coming her way. _A war_."

29 DWN

Hope, Jordan, and Lex were walking out the school doors, and were heading to a local ice cream parlor.

"What did you see in him?" Lex asked Hope as they walked past Luke and his group.

"I was upset. Everyone was saying ya'll were dead. You were gone for a long time." she replied, blushing.

"Hi, I'm still here!" Jordan said, stepping in between the two.

All three laughed and walked into the parlor.

29 DWN

"Sarah, there's a show tonight. All of us are going." Sarah's told her once she walked into the house.

"Am I modeling, or watching?" Sarah asked.

"Watching. Remember, you and Amber and Ali get all the credit?"

"Yeah, but Ali is allowed to model."

"Not often. Go get ready." She said, shooing her up the stairs.

29 DWN

"Oh, my God!" Jackson yelled, jumping up.

The man at the door glared at him, and shoved Melissa out of the way. "Move, girl." He said, harshly.

"Leave. Now." Melissa said, her voice shaking.

The man laughed, and said, "I'm here to get my son. I had an idea he would be here." Mr. Jackson said. (AN, incase you didn't know, Jackson's real name is Cody Jackson)

"You heard her. You're on private property." Jackson said, standing in front of his father.

He slapped him, _hard_, and said, "Get your stuff. We're leaving."

"_I'm_ not. I'm a guest of the Wu's." Jackson said.

Mr. Jackson quickly reached out his hand and grabbed Melissa's hair. Then, he took out a knife and held it to her throat. "Get. Your. Stuff." He said again.

"Don't, Jackson!" Melissa told him.

"Mel, I don't want you to get hurt! Let go of her, dad." Jackson said, his eyes darting to the knife, to his dad, to the knife, and back again.

The older man let go of Melissa and pushed her to the floor with a _thunk_. Then, he slowly advanced toward his son. In one quick motion, Melissa tripped him and got up. But, he had grabbed her foot. He held the knife to her foot, and cut it.

"Ow!" Melissa yelled in obvious pain.

Jackson punched his father, and his father punched him back. Melissa was trying to hop towards the phone, but when she picked it up, it was dead.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I cut the phone wires. If you feel so bad about him going by himself, why don't you come with him?" Mr. Jackson asked. He currently had Jackson on the floor, and was holding his head back to where he could barely breathe.

"Let go of him!" Melissa yelled.

"No." Jackson rasped.

Melissa quickly reached into her pocket and tried to find her cell phone. Mr. Jackson held it up in the air, the tossed it out an open window.

Melissa ignored the pain in her foot, and how scared she was. All she was worried about was Jackson's safety. (AN; AWWW!)

"Stop, Mel." He rasped.

Melissa grabbed his dad's foot, and twisted it.

He cried out in pain, and grabbed the girl. "Jackson, go get help." Melissa told him.

"Don't you dare, or I'll kill her."

"Go, Jackson. _Now._" Melissa said.

Jackson grabbed a phone he saw on the counter. It was a cord phone.

"It won't work. Until you do something-" Mr. Jackson said, throwing Melissa onto the couch. Then, he quickly sat on her chest, and not lightly, either.

"Oomph." Melissa weezed.

'Oh, my God.' Jackson thought.

"Get-help. _Now._" Melissa panted.

Jackson had no choice but to-

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm horrible! Aren't I? Whenever I have a good idea for a cliffhanger, I'll use it, since I don't do cliffies all that often. Anyway, you know the standard. 2-3 reviews. At least. But, you know I like more! Love Lots!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, and Luke is based on this annoying boy I know.**

Jackson lunged at his father from behind and wrapped the cord of the phone around his neck. Mr. Jackson went limp, and Jackson pushed him off of Melissa.

"Make sure he doesn't wake up. I just knocked him unconscious." Jackson said after he checked to see if Melissa was already.

She panted, "Okay."

Jackson ran out the door and grabbed Melissa's cell phone. He dialed 911, and the ambulance and cops were there shortly after he hung up.

29 DWN

Taylor was lying against Erik's chest, and they were currently watching _Laguna Beach_. (Don't own)

"Love ya." Taylor murmured during one of the commercials.

"Love you." Erik whispered, kissing her head. She turned around and kissed his lips, and he quickly deepened the kiss, until they were both horizontal on the couch.

_Ding, Dong!_

"Ignore it." Taylor panted. They were still kissing when there were some quick knocks on the door. Taylor broke away, and Eric moaned slightly. "Sorry." Taylor panted. She fixed her hair and went to answer the door.

29 DWN

"So, what do you want to do?" Daley asked once they dropped Nathan's books off at his house.

"Dunno. Want to see the new Harry Potter movie?"

"Can't. I'm reading the book first." Daley said, smiling at him.

"Okay, want to just work on homework?" Nathan asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Daley asked.

"Well-" Nathan started, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked. The screen had read _Melissa._

"Nathan, it's Jackson. Get to the hospital. Melissa's here."

"What!" Nathan yelled, but Jackson had already hung up.

"What's the matter?" Daley asked, worry in her eyes.

"Mel's in the hospital. Let's go get Taylor and Eric. He's at her house." Nathan said, grabbing the car keys. Daley followed behind him, and when they got to Taylor's house, she ran up and rang the door-bell. No one answered, and she rapped the door three times.

Taylor opened the door, her face red, hair ruffled, and an annoyed look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Get Eric. Melissa's in the hospital."

Taylor's face turned white, and she grabbed Eric, following Daley out the door.

29 DWN

Lex, Hope, and Jordan were talking about Lex's adventures, when Luke came up to them.

"Hey, Hopi. Brainiac, black kid." He said, sitting down beside her.

"Go away, Lucas." Hope said, trying to push him away.

"Oh, I like girls with tempers. And ones that call me 'Lucas'." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Leave her alone!" Lex and Jordan said at the same time.

"What? Can't handle her talking to another human? Why don't you go eat some food, or do your homework." Luke taunted.

"Luke, you know you're not allowed here. Leave." The owner of the shop told the boy. Luke glared at him, then walked out the door.

29 DWN

The group was sitting outside of the door, waiting on Mr. and Mrs. Wu. They rushed into the hall, and into the room.

Daley was shaking slightly, and Nathan was quietly crying to himself. After all, his best friend was in the hospital!

Jackson was sitting there, as if in shock, and he had yet to go to his father's room.

Eric and Taylor were leaning against the chairs, watching their friends with worried faces of their own.

The doctor came out of the room, and was bombarded with questions.

"Kids, kids! Melissa is asleep, but she'll be awake in about an hour or two. So, just relax for a moment. And Cody? I need to speak with you." The doctor said to Jackson.

Jackson got up and followed him to a different part of the hall.

"Cody, it seems as though your father is in a coma. He didn't have that much oxygen, and there is a chance he might die."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, and the doctor asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jackson said, "Well, I was staying at Melissa's, when my dad comes and tries to take me against my will. Well, I put up a fight, and he attempts to hurt Melissa. I wrap the cord around his neck, and pushed him just to the point of unconsciousness. Then, I called the police, and here we are."

"Yes. Well, I wish you well." The doctor said, walking away.

Jackson walked back towards Melissa's room, when he heard, "Yes, another Jackson!" a nurse called. He looked behind him, and he saw his mom go past him. She was on a stretcher, and was hooked up to a breathing machine.

"Mom!" he called. He ran behind the team, until the doctor he talked to earlier stopped him.

"That's my mom!" Jackson yelled at the man.

"Yes, of course. But, you need to wait until she is moved to a room." The doctor said. Jackson slowly nodded his head and walked back to his friends.

**ARGH! I'm hating this! I have no idea how to end the story! I know, you're probably mad at me for hurting Mel. No worries, everything will be fixed in the end! Maybe… JK! I will. I want 2-3 reviews! Love Lots!**


End file.
